In modern electrical engineering sections of wires of windings for electrical machines are made in special automatic machine tools, where cut wire lengths are laid into a receiving tray. Known in the art is a machine for making and laying the conductors of the winding sections into the slots of an electrical machine (cf. USSR Inventor's Certificate No. 245,188, IPC.sup.2 HO2 G 1/12) comprising the following units arranged in line: an unreeling device, straightening rollers, a wire feed mechanism, a wire stripper, a cut-off device, and a receiving tray. After the conductors of the sections have been laid into the receiving tray, the armature of the electrical machine is assembled by inserting the sections of the winding into the slots.
The most labor consuming operations, which are difficult to automate, consist in laying the sets of wire sections into the slots of the magnetic circuit, lay-out and insertion of the ends of the wires into the commutator slots.
As a rule, these operations are performed manually with high proportion of hand labor because the prepared lengths of wire cannot be loaded into a bin due to their length, low rigidity, mixing up and unstable shape. Thus, the known machine does not satisfy the requirements of automation for the next steps of winding the electrical machine. The lengths of wire of the sections of the winding are thrown into a receiving tray, and the wire sections are manually laid into the slots of the electrical machine. Therefore, there is no automatic laying of conductors of the sections of the winding into the slots of the electrical machine.